Book One: The Odd Slytherin
by AoiHeather
Summary: A strange muggle girl gets sorted into Slytherin. What will the Slytherins do with her way of thinking. Why is she never in her common room? Why doesn't she have any house pride? Follow Heather MayFlower as she lives out her Hogwarts days aspiring to be a professional cosplayer or a professional painter. Really its best if just roll with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about writing a story for awhile now and this one just kind of came to me. It is my first ever story I will be brave enough to post so I hope you all will enjoy it. Please note that I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **The Odd Slytherin**

 **Chapter 1: I'm a what?**

 **There's a weird lady at my door. Strange to be wearing a cloak at this time of year. It's too early for Halloween, a hobby maybe? The women let out an awkward cough. "Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for Heather MayFlower. Are you perhaps her younger sister?" How rude. I may be short but I'm sure there are other short people my age. "Who are you lady? I was told not to talk to strangers."**

 **The lady gave me a somewhat stern look. "Pardon me my name is Minerva McGonagall. I really must speak with Miss. MayFlower, Her parents too If their home." Huh. weird name for a weird lady. She is dressed quite odd. Maybe she's a professional cosplayer. Heard about them, sounds like a cool job to be honest. Maybe she wants me to be her apprentice or something. Sounds better than school. I look at her with narrowed eyes. " Why? You here to recruit her or something?" The lady gives me a weird look "In a way I suppose." Ahah! I was right! If this lady saw potential in me then i'll be the best cosplayer in the whole world!**

" **In that case Miss weird (wierd?) lady I will gladly introduce you to my parents! Right this way please." I bow to her as she walks in thanking me. A little over the top, but anything for my soon to be master cosplayer! I lead her to the living room where lo and behold awaits my mother reading a book! "Dearest mother!" I cry "Worry for me no more! For great fortune has blessed your youngest today!"**

 **My mother sighs and puts down her book, "I'm sure it has and have you done your chores today?" I feel a sense of dread as look over at the kitchen sink. "Oops." Really I had no excuse but what professional cosplayer needs to be doing chores anyways?(overlooking the fact that she's not a cosplayer)**

 **Mom gives me a somewhat annoyed look "Oops is right. You're doing them after dinner tonight. No buts. And who's this?" I brighten up "Mom! This is what I came to talk to you about! The lady says her names Minerva McGonagall!" I turn to the cosplayer "Mistress McGonagall would you care for some coffee?"**

 **The lady gives me a little smile " That would be most appreciated. With cream if you may?" "Certainly!" I cry. Wouldn't do to be rude to my Master. I dash to the kitchen vaguely hearing my mom ask for some too.**

 **Pausing in the kitchen I quickly come across a dilemma. I can't make coffee! "Well no biggie! Maybe Dad has some left over in the pot! Yes! Score one for heather!" Ok next is cream...I know how Mom likes her coffee but what about Master? I get the cream out of the fridge and try to measure out the cream in the coffee. "One? Maybe two cups? Oops!"... Maybe she won't mind five.**

 **I make my way back to the living room as both woman seem to just be staring at each other. New game? Mom turns to look at me with a somewhat blank look. "Heather, You're a witch."**

 **...I'm a what? Surely I'm not that bad of a daughter. I mean my coffee(Dads) isn't that bad, and my chores do get done eventually. Wait. She said witch. Well that's a completely different story! I'm a magic cosplayer! "You said that I have magic!?" I turn to future Master but she seems a bit stunned. "You mean to say that this little girl is Miss Heather MayFlower?"**

 **Mom and I both look at her. Why is she so surprised? Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. "She does look eight doesn't she?" Mom says smirking at me. Harsh Mom. Harsh. "I am not that small! Besides I'm steadily growing!" "steadily." Mom says. "You just finally reached 4'ft. Plus with your personality it's no wonder people think your younger than you are!" I start tuning her out. I hear it loads of times it tends to just bounce off. Instead I turn to Master " Getting back on topic! Master did I hear right? Do I have Magic?" Master looks at me startled. "Master?" Did I call her master? Oops. " E-hem yes. You are indeed a witch Miss MayFlower and if you choose to, you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your letter is right here." She hands me an official looking letter and waits for me to open it.**

 **Heather Azure MayFlower**

 **2967 of East Hill, London**

 **Second room upstairs**

 **Weird. Am I that popular that they know where I sleep? My first stalkers!? I speed read the rest of the letter stopping at the end. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...Thats alot of titles." To think they take cosplay this far. Slowly i take out the list of items. Hey now! I can get a familier out of this! "I can have a pet! Mom! Can I get a black one like KiKi's?!" Mom takes the list out of my hands. "If you can take care of it." She turns to Master. "It looks like she's already accepted. Do you know where we can get all of this?" "Certainly" Master reassures "If you please meet here at this time tomorrow I will show you. In the meantime do you have any concerns you would like to share with me?" she hands a slip of paper to mom who puts it in her pocket before I could get to it. "Yes I'm wondering how you actually knew she was a witch? She's shown no signs so far!" Poor mom. I'm wondering if she thinks i'm being stalked as well? I am pretty cute and awesome.**

 **McGonagall nods her head in understanding. " Mrs. MayFlower, it's because there was a trace of accidental magic here. Has there ever been something unusual happen whenever Miss MayFlower would get sad, excited or angry?" Mom glances at me. "Actually she's somewhat emotionally detached. She shows appropriate emotions when she feels like it, But her true emotions don't really show unless she's either doing some form of art." Jeez Mom you make me seem like a sociopath. Well I do like to draw and sing. I mostly sing when I feel like it, but I could show them my pictures… " Do you want to go upstairs and see my drawings? I don't normally show them off but if you want…" I hesitate. Not even mom has seen them all. She's only really seen my doodles on abandoned homework. "If you would Miss MayFlower. I'm interested to see what artwork you've done" Master says smiling. I shuffle embarrassed. "Well... alright since its you."**

 **I lead them upstairs to my room "Sorry for the mess. Didn't know I'd have guests." ignoring my moms mumbled (You should keep it clean anyways) I show them in.**

 **It's not that bad I should say if you ignore all the art stuff littered everywhere, paintings stacked to the side. Pencils, pens and paint brushes scattered out across my desk. It's mostly decent. "Heather! Your back!" comes a voice somewhere in the room. "Of course she's back numbskull. What you think she got murdered and left us?" comes another voice. " Richard that's rude. Apologize to Frank!" this one sounded female. " Kate do you always have to order them around? It's not like they care!" another female voice.**

 **Oh oh. A 'fights' going to break out if i don't stop this "Guys! I brought guests! Stop fighting!" I yell. I can figuratively feel Masters eyes on me as I bring out my talking paintings. Mom looks stunned as she looks at my animated portraits of Fred, Richard, Kate and Princess. (i don't know why her names princess but she insisted) " And all this time I thought you were talking to yourself! I'm so sorry I called you crazy Heather!" wait what? I look at mom shocked. " You thought I was talking to myself? Two of them are guys!" Sheesh mom! "Astounding!" Master interrupts "To think you were able to do this! That requires years worth of charms knowledge! Flitwick would love to see this!" Masters impressed! "Heather who's the weird lady?" Richard! How could you call Master weird!?(ignoring the fact that she did so the start of the chapter) I turn to Master "Is it alright If I bring them along?" I look at her with my best puppy dog eyes ever. " Of course! Why I'm sure Hogwarts would love to have them!" Master turns to Mom. "does this proof suffice for you ?" Mom looks at Master. "There's talking pictures in my daughters room. If that's not proof then I don't know what is. "Proof? What proof? What are they talking about Heather?" Demands Princess.**

" **Ah! Guys! Great news has arrived to us! Behold! For I am a witch!" I say proudly. "You weren't that bad of a daughter! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Says Frank. "Witch Frank not *****!" "Ritchard! Watch your mouth!" Kate scolds. Richard turns on Kate. "You think your so high and mighty well let me tell you!" I turn to the two adults in the room. "I think it's time to go…" They both nod. "Yes let's go" Master says.**

 **We make our way to the front door I nervously turn to Master "Master? Was the coffee to your pleasing?"**

 **Master turns to me with a small smile on her lips. " Your Dads coffee was quite delicious Miss MayFlower and please call me Professor McGonagall. Master is a bit too much." "Yes Professor!" I cry. Anything for Master.**

 **As Professor McGonagall left, Heather Azure MayFlower was hit with a sudden thought. "How did she know it was my Dads coffee!?" "Your so weird Heather. Go and do the dishes now." Sighs Mom as she goes back to her book.**

 **Well there is the first chapter of The Odd Slytherin. Please tell me your thoughts! Frank is a representative painting of Heathers sadness. Richard was painted when heather was angy. Princess is basically Heathers up and coming puberty and Kate was a bit of an accident. She drew her up while she was frustrated at the other paintings so her mom side came out. Also the address was a totally made up one that I came up with on the Top of my head. If it's real I'd be surprised. I'll try to type up the next chapter next Friday at the earliest. Till then Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter of The Odd Slytherin! In the last chapter Heather has learned she is a witch. The fact that Heather will take this new life seriously is doubtful but hopefully she will fit in with this new world. Also to note Heather will be starting Hogwarts in 1991 so we will be getting to witness all the drama for the next seven years and her reactions to what will transpire. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling is the culprit for such an awesome series. And with that note, let's get on with the show.

 **Chapter 2: We Time Traveled!?**

 **I had the strangest dream. I was on a stage but instead of being human, I was a black Kitsune. Then just as I was beginning to howl my song my vision warped and suddenly I was an oil painting. Panic was soon spreading and I was trying to keep the crowd calm with my howling but it was only making it worse. Finally it seemed kitsune me had enough and I transformed back into me but for some reason i was in a Gandalf costume.**

 **I would have finished them dream if mom didn't wake me up. "Moooom!" I whined. "I was just getting to the good part!" Mom apparently had no sympathy whatsoever as she urged me to get dressed. "Honestly!" she said exasperated "what human being sleeps in to 11:00 in the morning?" I look at mom with sad eyes. Putting the most convincing solemn voice I could to try to ease the news, I revealed to her my most darkest secrets. "Mom, there's something you must know." Mom stopped her ranting to look at me with worried eyes. "Oh honey, what's wrong!" I planted my hands on her shoulders as I bowed my head. "It's something that I've held in all this time, but you simply must know!" I whipped my head up at her so suddenly she flinched. Staring dead into her eyes I whisper "Mother… I'm a changeling."**

 **I guess I deserved that slight smack on the head, I did play with her emotions after all. But it did get her to stop ranting about my sleep habits. I nod my head to myself satisfied. Mission accomplished. Why do I have to get up anyways? It's Saturday I'm always allowed to sleep in! I ask mom such and she just laughed out a sigh. Is that possible? " Of course you would forget after all the excitement! Heather get dressed we're going school shopping for your magic school!" She exclaims. Ugh. School shopping. Actually shopping in general, who wants to do something as boring as that?**

 **Wait… Magic! That's right! I'm a witch cosplayer! Suddenly all the events come crashing down on me as I remembered all of yesterday's events. And we're meeting up with Master today too! "Mother!" I shout "give me ten minutes and you'll have the best dressed daughter any mother can be proud of!" Mom shakes her head "Uh Huh. Come down when your ready, breakfast is on the table." she says shutting the door behind her.**

 **True to my word, I come down in less than ten minutes cladded in what i thought was a very magical outfit fit for a forest fairy. "Tada! What do you think? Appropriate theme for today?" I ask as soon as I enter the kitchen. Dad looks up from his morning coffee (probably black). "Sure. what's going on?" I look at mom as she stiffens at the stove. Looks like she forgot to tell him. Oh well it's up to me then. "Dad! Oh it's simply wonderful! I, your beloved daughter, treasure among the worlds, the vary star that shines in your life, the…" "she's going to a magic school." mom interrupts setting down breakfast. "Oh that's nice, so your going school shopping then?" dad askes. Mom sighs and cups her coffee and looks at me. "Yeah, pretty much. She doesn't need to dress up though, it's just simple shopping." I gasp scandalized "Mother! We are about enter a magical kingdom of old! It is but utmost importance to look our best!" "is that why it took you ten minutes to get dressed?" mom retorted raising an eyebrow. I ignore her instead switching my gaze to dad. "Are you coming with us dad? I bet you'll love it!" Dad pauses finishing up the last of his breakfast "Sure. there's nothing better to do. I don't work today." "excellent!" i shout swiping a toast from the table "then let us be off!" mom looks at her watch "We got twenty minutes till we meet up with your professor. I guess it doesn't hurt to be late."**

 **We soon arrive at our destination which oddly enough seemed to be a pub. " we're meeting Master at a pub?" Mom looked at the card again. "This is where it says to meet her." Dad looks at the pub. "I never even knew this place existed till now" "well!" i say clapping my hands "we might as well enter!" pushing a door open I am absolutely positive that we were at the right place. Wow! This place was packed with cosplayers! There was even one dressed like a hag looming in the corner! "Awesome! You think Masters here?" I ask looking at mom "Master?" Dad asks looking confused. "She means me." comes a sigh approaching us. " Mast- I mean Professor McGonagall! Your here!" i run up to her debating on hugging her before deciding to stay professional. "Yes Miss Mayflower I would hope so. You must be Mr. Mayflower. Pleasure to meet you." "Pleasures mine." dad says. "If I understand it, Heather is supposed to be going to a Magic school this year." "Yes all children with magic have their names written down from the time their born. If you will please follow me, we will be entering Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies."**

 **We wind our way to the back of the pub only to meet a brick wall. Master pulls what looks like a wand from her sleeve and taps the bricks in some sort of order. Amazingly the bricks pulled back and formed an archway to the most magical place i could have only dreamed of. "Wow!" I whisper in awed shock. "Mother! I think we just time traveled!" Mom scoffed "Please Heather, time travel isn't possible." Master gave a slight cough. Dad turns to Master "So what's Hogwarts like? A mansion?" he asks. "On the contrary , Hogwarts is an enchanted castle with seven floors and a hundred and forty two staircases throughout the building." Master answers. Mom turns to look at master "A hundred and forty two? That's quite a large amount for seven floors." I could have sworn master giggled "Well some of the staircases do like to move around. Some even leading to dead ends."**

 **I was enchanted with every word that master spoke of when a thought crossed my mind "By the way" I ask. "Where are we headed?" "excellent question " Master looks at me "We are headed to Gringotts bank. The only place where muggles can exchange money for wizard currency." "Muggles?" we all asked. "Non-Magic folk" she says dismissively. "What are we looking at for currency?" Mom asks Master.**

 **I didn't really care at this point. I've never really cared much for money even though I know it will backfire on me one day. Instead I look at my school supply list once more.**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Uniform**

 **Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**

 **One Plain Pointed Ha** **t** **(Black) for day wear**

 **One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

 **Books**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1**_ **by Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_ **by Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ **by Emeric Switch**

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ **by Phyllida Spore**

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ **by Arsenius Jigger**

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **by Newt Scamander**

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ **by Quentin Trimble**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 Wand**

 **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set of brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

 **Name Tags…maybe I can find a way to get rid of that. Books...Thats alot of weird names. It must be a cosplay thing. ...Cool I get a wand! ...Cauldron's a given. I wonder if they have stainless steel. ...Oh I am totally getting a cat! Well maybe a kitten.**

' **Are we there yet?' I think just as I look up to this looming white building. 'Yeah we're there.' Looks like a temple**

" **Mom I got a question." I turn to mom just as we approach the white Temple. Mom turns and looks at me "What is it?" she asks. I put on my best puppy dog eyes on her "Can I get a kitten." "Ask your dad." automatic answer. Of course. "Dad?" I turn to dad. Dad, distracted by a sign in the front of the temple, says "Ask your mom." Drat. I turn to Master. "Professor McGonagall, What's your opinion on cats?" Master glances down at me and sniffs "Cats," she says "are one of the most useful pets allowed at Hogwarts. Without cats Hogwarts would have nothing but rodents scattered and agile, pests don't stand a chance. They are independent creatures with a caring heart. Powerful and strong, a cat is truly the best." she finishes and walks in the temple entrance my parents following. Well then she certainly likes cats. I look at the building and go to my awaiting company. 'Here we go, money talk. Joy.' I think, and walk in.**

Well there we go second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took longer than I anticipated. Life and lack of inspiration are the culprit I think. The supply list was taken from pottermore since I couldn't remember for the life of me what was on it. Also the style Heather is in is one called Mori Girl. Heather is a really down to earth girl, so she hates dressing up in anything fancy. As a forest fairy it keeps her in her comfort zone while being in theme according to her. Thanks for reading, see you at the third!


	3. Chapter 3

And we're back with another chapter of The Odd Slytherin. Please note that I do not own Harry Potter. That credit goes to our one and only J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3

Ugh. Money talk. Really it should be illegal. Oh sure the place was really cool and pretty. All shiny and white, so majestic! And that poem/warning by the doors, totally adds a touch of mystery. Then there's the goblins who, in all honesty, remind me of Dwarves with all that obsession about gold (but I wont say that to their face). But why does everyone have to talk about money? It's so boring! I really couldn't care less. I just want to explore this awesome building. If only Master wasn't keeping a keen eye on me, as if she knows I want to run off. I watch in longing as a family of blondes stride pass us following a goblin through a set of ornate double doors. How I wish I could follow them. Just thinking about all the adventures lie ahead has me tickled with excitement. Sadly it was not to be. After a long discussion between adults, they exchanged muggle money with wizarding and we soon found ourselves back outside. Finally. Now onto the good stuff. Shopping. We discussed what to get first as we walked. Mom suggested us get the cauldron first so we could carry everything in it while Dad suggested us get a wand first probably cause he was so anxious to see them. I frankly wanted to get a pet first. Master ended up taking us to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions since neither of us could decide. It was time to dress the part.

We were greeted by a smiling witch who ushered me to a stool after confirming if I was a Hogwarts student. There were two other people getting fitted. An aristocratic looking girl with golden blond hair and an older boy with brown wavy hair and gray eyes. The girl glanced at me before turning back dismissing me. A bit rude but the boy smiled making up for it. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" the boy asked. I beamed at him. "Yes! I can't wait! What's it like?!" I asked excited. The boy chuckled "You'll have to see when you get there. My name's Cedric by the way Cedric Diggory. I would shake your hand but I'm a bit pinned up." he joked. The girl next to him rolled her eyes at the obvious dads joke. I grinned. "Well that's a shame. I'm on pins and needles with excitement too. And to think I'll be living in a castle! I'm Heather. Heather Mayflowers. So can you at least tell me something?" I ask. Cedric smiled"Well there are four houses each student is sorted into when they first start. There's Hufflepuff, my house, which values the loyal. Gryffindor, which values bravery. Ravenclaw values intelligence and Slytherin for the ambitious. We all try to earn points for our house and at the end of the year whichever house has the most points earns the House cup which is a big honor. Oh!" Cedric's eyes lit up. "And there's quidditch! I'm hoping to get seeker position this year!" "what's quidditch?" I ask. Cedric seemed to blanch. The girl murdered something under her breath. I didn't quite hear but Cedric stiffened. I narrow my eyes at the girl "What." I demanded. She turned and looked me. Eyes cold. I stare her in the eye. "If your going to insult me, say it to my face." The girl stares right back, the air heavy with tension. "Just what we need. Another mudblood at Hogwarts." she sneers at me which did nothing but distort her face. Mudblood must be some foul language apparently. Poor Cedric doesn't seem to know what to do. I look back at the girl. "Is that what you think?" I ask her. "That I'm a mudblood whatever that is. Have you seen my blood? Does it have mud in it? I sure hope not. That calls for a trip to the ER. no thank you. Besides what if I have blue blood? Have you thought of that? I suppose not since you judge first without proper conversation." The girls cheeks turn scarlet. "What is a blue blood?" she asks in a haughty voice. I smirk at her. "It means of Royal blood, you know relatives of our Queen?" The girls eyes widened. "And are you?" she asks hesitatingly. I put my free hand to my chest. "Me? No. But oh how I wish! To live in a palace of one so grand!" I trail off gazing into the distance. Cedric snorted seeming to have recovered. The girl just rolled her eyes. "Instead you'll be living in a castle. You must be so excited." she says in a dry tone. I look at her pleased. "I'm so glad we could come to terms! What's your name by the way?" The girl turns away but you could make out a soft "Daphne" whispered in the air. The seamstresses who had stayed remarkably silent finished with Cedric and he turned to me. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts Heather. I hope to see you in my house!" he offers me a cheeky grin and I smile back. "See you too Cedric! It was nice knowing you!" once he leaves a comfortable silence hangs in the air. Me, bored as I was and unable to think of a conversation, started humming to the tune 'Never Smile at a Crocodile' I was starting to get into it before.. "What song is that?" I look up at Daphne to see simple curiosity on her face. "It's called Never Smile at at a Crocodile. Funny song lyrics but I think there's a message behind the song." I stop thinking about it. "What is it?" she asks. Still thinking I shrug. "Haven't figured it out. Maybe it's telling us to don't bother being friends with someone who just wants to use us. But I haven't figured it out." Daphne nodded head. "Makes since. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who just wanted to use me." "yeah." I agree " doesn't sound healthy in my opinion." A hint of a smile is on Daphne's face before it quickly wipes off. Her gaze going past my head. I turn to see a rather strict man watching over us talking to Madam Malkin her smile tight. Daphne is soon done and goes to leave with the man most likely her father. She glances back at me and I give a tiny wave before she turns and walks out.

After awhile my dress robes are done and I go back to my parents and Master to continue shopping. We decided to take Mom's advice and get my cauldron first. There was a bit of an argument between me and Master. Master telling me to get Pewter as it was on the list, and me trying to convince her that stainless steel was a far better metal all around and get one made for a cauldron to suit my needs. I failed. Next was the books at Flourish and Blotts. Books were everywhere! I was in love. My Mom and Dad were no better as we just spreaded out as if tranced by the numerous texts. Master eventually found me reading 'Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide' and pulled me away muttering how she didn't even want to know what I was thinking. I couldn't help it. Dragons. We eventually found Mom who was reading a book about magical household charms and dad who for some reason was in the romance section. I always knew he was a romantic. Somehow she got us out of there and we were on our way to the Apothecary which sold potions ingredients. I think. Inside was quite morbidly fascinating. Items you would expect to find in the house of a Witch Doctor. All what was missing was skulls and it would be perfect. Mom didn't agree with me as she wrinkled her nose stating that she would just wait outside. I don't understand her. Master talked to the store clerk while dad and I explored the store. Both of us giggling as we poked this slimy substance that resembled Jell-O earning a reprimanding glare from Master. Dad was looking at the beetle eyes while I was playing with feathers when Master announced that we were all set. Once we met with Mom back outside there was another discussion on where to go next. Only two places remained. Ollivanders and the pet store well whichever pet store we chose really. We decided on Ollivanders due to my Dads eager request. Since it looked to be a small store Master invited Mom to a nearby Tea shop while my Dad and I got my wand.

Ollivanders was truly an ancient looking place. Dust littered everywhere but was strangely enchanting as the afternoon sun settled in the store framing the shelves to the walls behind. Dad and I were startled when a wizened old man appeared from behind a bookshelf. "Good afternoon." he said in greeting before looking me over. "New to Hogwarts yes?" he didn't let me confirm before he continued on. "Yes, Yes like many before you I must explain that while you may find preference to a certain wand that it is the wand that chooses the Wizard. Or Witch" he nodded his head towards me "Sadly there are some that don't bother to care but I digress. Tell me what is your name Miss?" He turned to me. I shook myself slightly at the abrupt change in conversation before I realized what he said. "Heather." I introduced. "Heather Mayflower. It's nice to meet you sir." I went to shake his hand. He took it distractingly before going back to telling me about wand lore. "Pleasure...hmmm right handed I see yes. Miss Mayflower you will find that every Ollivander wand has a Magical substance as it's core. We use the tail of a Unicorn, The feather of Phoenix and the Heartstring of Dragons. No two Phoenix, Dragon or Unicorn are the same as are no two Ollivanders wands are the will never get as good results from another's wand." Ollivander pulled out an old silver tape measure before measuring my arm, height and head. He put the tape measure back before going back to the shelves before pulling a long case out seemingly at random. "Here we go Elm and Dragon heartstring. Eight inches. Go on, give it a wave." I took the wand and went to wave it before it was snatched from my fingers. "No, no that won't do." he muttered. He came back with another wand "Right. Aspen and Unicorn hair. Nine inches." he handed the wand to me but that too was snatched. On and on it went. Mr. Ollivander handing me a wand before taking it right back. Sometimes they had disastrous effects like blowing a whole in a wall ( Fir and Dragon heartstring. 13 inches). I never liked Fir trees anyways. Before finally when handed me a slender looking wand with flower patterns etched alongside the length of the wand before coming into a form of intertwining Celtic knots. "Lets see. Hazel and Unicorn hair. 10 inches. A bit firm." As soon as the wand was in my grasp I could feel a sense of completeness I never knew. Delighted I twirled the wand as I spun silver and light blue threads of light encasing me before fading away. My dad let out marveled breath as the reality of magic came crashing down us. "Oh Bravo! Yes! Yes! Very good! I believe we found the wand for you ! Congratulations!"

Very pleased and excited we paid for the wand and met up Master and Mom. On the way to the pet store Dad and I spent the remanding of the walk gushing over our experience at Ollivanders. Master smiled and congratulated me and Mom gave me a smile saying she was proud. Once we reached the pet store my eyes automatically zeroed in on the cats. Specifically one. She was pure white with golden eyes. Her fluffy hair reflecting the light. A goddess. I decided she was mine. I walked over to pet her and she rubbed back against my hand. Before she bit me. The shopkeeper was worried trying to explain that she normally doesn't do that. But I just smiled and picked her up. "Megami. How do you like your new name?" her response was a bite and a purr. I grinned at my parents. She's the one. My mom accepted taken in with Megami, Dad, however, took a bit of convincing. We paid for Megami and started to make our way back to the Leaky cauldron, the day winding down to an end. After making sure I knew how to get on the platform to Hogwarts, Master soon left us back to Hogwarts. I already couldn't wait for next month. As we made our way home and settled down, Already started to pack and sort, My last thought before sleep was that Cosplaying was going to be so much fun this year.

And there we go! Chapter 3 of The Odd Slytherin completed! As you may have guessed the family of blonds was indeed the Malfoys. Heather just happens to miss all the other drama that went on that day. She has that sort of luck. I'm debating whether I want Heather to be isolated at Hogwarts and left to her devices. Much like Luna or have one best friend to be with her during her journey at Hogwarts. But we'll once again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
